


Jally

by ADAMWryter



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: Additional Scene, F/M, jally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: "You think we can put a J in front of Ally?”





	Jally

**Author's Note:**

> I love this movie so much. It's so beautiful... I want to write a short fic first...  
> This is an additional scene to the scene they hang out outside the supermarket. I think it's cute and I want to write more about that.

“That’s a pretty necklace you’ve got there”, Jack asks while sitting next to her at the parking lot of a supermarket. It is late, but the dark sky is lit with thousands of stars.

“Oh this”, Ally breaks from staring in the void in front of her after singing some of her instant melodies for him, which he really likes and insists she’s an amazing songwriter, to look down at the accessory hanging from her neck.

“Yeah, it bears your name”, Jack smiles.

“Yeah, my dad had this pendant made especially for me on my 16th birthday. He said it was a really special occasion”, Ally holds on tight to the pendant, her eyes are locked in Jack’s, “I have been singing, playing and writing ever since”, she smiles.

“It was special”, Jack takes Ally’s hand which is cupping the pendant, holds it near his face and smiles charmly at her, “It’s beautiful, just like you are.”

“Oh stop it!”, she chuckles.

“No, it really is beautiful. Your name is beautiful, you are beautiful, that pendant is beautiful, and your songs are beautiful”, his other hand caresses her hair with love.

“Thank you”, she shyly looks up to him who is looking like he’s waiting for a kiss.

“You know”, he breaks the silence, “My name is Jack, before an A there’s a J. You think we can put a J in front of Ally?”, he grins.

“That sounds funny”, she chuckles again, “but I like it. But only couples do that”, she confidently holds her lips tight in a smile and looks at him, “are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

He stays silent for a couple of seconds, then happily answers, “Yes. Will you be my girlfriend?”

She lets out a laugh then wraps him and kisses him, “Yes! We are Jally!”, she joyfully giggles like a child. And Jack is as happy as he can be because she accepts his love.

“You think Jally would be a great band name?”, he asks.

“Yes… Wait what?”, she narrows her eye brows in confusion.

“I want you on stage with me and write songs with me”, he holds both of her hands.

“No, I can’t”, she withdraws her hands, “maybe I could write songs with you but I… don’t think I could sing them on stage. I mean, it’s great to be your girlfriend but… I’m not that good”, she timidly shakes her head.

Jack stares at her in disappointment but then he gently holds her chin up, tucks her hair back in her ears and presses a kiss on her cheek. “Let’s call it a night and take you home”, he stands up and offers her his hand. He wraps an arm around her waist to walk her to his car. She nervously but also comfortably looks at him, somewhere in her mind, she knows that he did not give up that easily. And he does not, he has silently sworn he would make her not just his girlfriend, but his singer songwriter girlfriend.

A couple is born.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> The origin of Ally's necklace is made up by me. It was never explained in the movie so I had to get a little creative. 
> 
> Let's make Jally their offical ship name, everyone. Hope you like it, thank you for reading ;)


End file.
